new_horizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lupins
Lupins '''actually consist of two different sentient races of canine-like humanoids. They are the Foxmen and Wolf-kin. Both groups are disparagingly called '''Mutts. Foxmen Foxmen are small humanoid canines, their paws have retractable claws as well an opposable thumb. They are covered in fur and have a bone structure which resembles the desert fox, even though they walk upright just as other bipeds. Their most distinguishing feature is their fluffy fur and large ears. The color of their fur tends to be a lighter creamy color. Foxmen usually don't wear clothes, except for shemaghs and hijabs. Most foxmen live in nomadic groups, closely adhering to the rules laid out by their societies. Foxmen are very accepting of other breeds, and some decide to leave their home groups and live among another group of foxmen. Foxmen get along with with most other races. It is quite common to find foxmen integrated into other societies, finding various degrees of success there, especially as traders and merchants. These foxmen are usually raised by their family before apprenticing with someone else. Humans and Elves find them amusing and adorable. Halflings feel that they make good friends. Dwarves grumble about them, but keep inviting them over anyway. Even the eladrin like their physicality, and often adopt them as their furry little friends. They speak a language that can only be spoken by them called Foxic. Although, other can learn to understand Foxic, no other race has the necessary vocal chords to reproduce the language. Because of this foxmen usually know another language as well. Foxmen also tend to heavily worship Teoca's more benevolent incarnation for apparent reasons. Racial Traits Foxmen receive a +2 Charisma, advantage on all reflex saves and diplomacy checks, and proficiency in acrobatics. Also, their claws can do 1d4 of damage and they know Foxic and one other language. Wolfkin Legend has it the wolfkin evolved from wolves over many generations. They walk upright and have opposable thumbs, but still have the cranial structure of a wolf. Their bodies tend to be slender but muscular, for they are rarely inactive. They are covered in a warm fur from head to toe, which ranges in color from browns, to whites, blacks and greys, often blended. They have clawed fingers and toes and have a short bushy tail that will show emotion at times. Unlike other anthropomorphic races they prefer to wear clothing, they will wear leather or hide armor made by someone significant in their life. Females are slightly smaller than males. The wolfkin are a folk that think before they act. Devoted to family, their underlying animal nature gives him strong ties to his "pack". They defend their name and their family vigorously, especially against those who would sling mud on their names. The underlying devotion to family also gives them a strong devotion to codes and ethics, because of this the wolfkin all have an inherent lawful alignment. They may be good or evil. Wolfkin are probably the most unwavering in their beliefs compared to other races. Although one of the more populous races, the wolfkin's natural reclusiveness causes them to be extremely rare. It is even theorized that the wolfkin may even be native the the Empire's home continent. The few wolfkin that appear in foreign societies are usually mystics of their mysterious religious philosophy. Wolfkin can be thick tempered and stubborn, a boon in matters of loyalty. If you have earned their trust, then you can safely know that they have your back. Racial Traits Wolfkin are naturally perceptive and receive a +2 to perception and nature. They also have the pack strike encounter power. Also they receive combat advantage if any ally is adjacent to them. Also, wolfkin have a +1 Strength